


like rain during the spring months

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe is cool, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Kinda, he's better than canon, sorta - Freeform, they've known each other longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: in which they hate each other and ladybug may like chat noir a little more than she lets on.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	like rain during the spring months

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this social media au and wrote this bit for it so I decided to post it. I may end up expanding it depending on how much I like it.

“Marinette!”

The girl in question jolted, tripping over her pink ballet flats as she whipped around to locate the source of the noise. Her face stretched into a grin at the sight of a red-haired girl skipping towards her with a look plastered on her face that could only be described as glee. “Alya!” 

Said girl screeched to a halt next to Marinette, eyebrows waving suggestively. “Girl, you won’t _believe_ who I just saw!” she trilled, curls bouncing eagerly.

Absentmindedly, Marinette’s face drooped, bright blue eyes dimming a shade and shoulders slouching. Her hair swung forwards, sticking to her lips, and she immediately admonished her past self for choosing to wear her hair down. Oh, she _knew_ who she just saw alright. Deciding to poke fun—and, okay, take Alya’s mind off of a certain _demon from hell_ that had just arrived back in Paris—she pulled out her best distraction tactic. “Nino?” she mused, giggling at how her best friend’s eyes lit up and her face turned lovestruck. _Bingo._

“Well, yes, if you must know, I _saw_ him too…” she swooned, biting her lip. Marinette couldn’t help but admire her friend’s love-induced mien, silently wishing that one day she found someone who brought the same emotions upon her. Though she would never admit it, she was secretly jealous of the deep bond that Alya and Nino had formed over their three years of dating. Marinette, being the type who hoped to avoid dating until college, believed at the beginning that it was just a surge of hormones that made up their relationship: _they were infatuated_ , she’d convince herself when Alya would exclaim how intensely in love she was with him. But now she could see it. She could see how they really were meant for each other, and what they felt was much deeper than lust and a few aggressive hormones.

“But that’s not who I’m talking about,” Alya said, breaking Marinette away from her melancholy thoughts. “Don’t change the subject,” she scolded. “Actually, I saw—”

She groaned in exasperation. “—don’t do it Alya, don’t say his name—”

“—Adrien!”

The blackette slapped her palm against her forehead as her friend summoned the devil. “You _bitch_ ,” she exclaimed, annoyance seeping through her. In mere seconds, she felt a weight on her shoulder and shifted in an attempt to shake it off.

“Ah, did someone mention me?” The left side of her face felt hot as a face pressed against her. An overwhelming scent of vanilla (and something else that she couldn’t quite place, but smelled heavenly) flooded her senses. Fists clenching, she shoved the person off of her.

“Actually, I _did_ ! You bitch,” she triumphed, curling her upper lip. Her happiness wavered as she caught sight of him. It had been weeks, months since she had last laid eyes on Adrien Agreste (minus the countless times she’d surfed the web with his name decorating the search box) and she definitely did _not_ remember him _ever_ looking that dashing. Sure, she was always aware of the fact that he was quite gorgeous, but... _was he always that tall?_ she wondered. _Always that nicely built? That...sculpted?_

His face was indeed more shapely than it had been last year, the only evidence of his previously childlike and innocent (not) guise being his flawless skin and perfectly made hair. Green eyes peered at her like gems, and she couldn’t help but feel dazzled as she drifted her gaze further down to his sloped nose, and then to his lips...his really _full_ lips...

“No, Marinette, stop!” she shuddered to herself, disgust evident on her face. 

“Stop what, girl?” Snapping out of her daze, she found a blanket of dread wrapped around her shoulders as realization dawned on her. _Shoot, I said that out loud, didn’t I?_

“Uhh…” she cleared her throat, mind searching for an excuse. _Oh, you know, stop ogling at Adrien Agreste like he’s my last meal._ “I was...trying to stop myself from body slamming Adrien into a locker.” She winced at how lame her defense sounded, attempting to cover it up by lightly pushing Adrien towards the direction of a row of lockers. Alya was not convinced. “Yeah.”

Adrien tilted his head with a smirk, his hubris getting the better of him. Her face flushed bright red. “Hmm, thinking of body slamming me into lockers, are we?” Leaning in close, her vision became blurry as his intoxicating scent drifted all over her and made her feel lightheaded. “ _Kinky_.”

She vaguely heard Alya laughing in the distance as her eyes blew wide open, and if possible, she blushed an even darker shade of crimson. “Pervert!” she blurted out, grimacing and pretending to gag. Her heart was definitely _not_ speeding, and she definitely _did not_ feel blood rushing through her veins.

“ADRIEN!” a voice bellowed, ringing clear throughout the hallway. “You’re not bullying poor Marinette, are you?” Another blond came into view, clothes flashy and bright yellow. Marinette silently thanked her saviour as the girl ran up and slung an arm around Adrien’s neck in a deathlock. “You know I could easily tip off the paparazzi with a few interesting secrets of yours,” she said, voice sweet as sugar. Her eyes flitted towards Marinette for a split second before going back to him. _Must be my imagination_. 

The other blond coughed. “Hello to you too, Chloé,” he grumbled. “Could you get your arm off of me? I’m choking.” He let out a few gurgling noises to make his point.

“That was kind of what I was aiming for!” she said cheerfully, releasing him from her hold. “How’s my boy Gabe?”

Adrien rolled his neck. “You mean my father?” His neck cracked, and Marinette winced. _Damn, that girl is strong_ . “Fine.” Despite his suave demeanor—not that she was calling him suave because he was most definitely NOT suave in her opinion he was just objectively so and yes maybe that was contradictory but she did NOT care whatsoever—it was evident that Adrien’s father may have been fine, but Adrien was _not_.

( _What’s wrong?_ she found herself wanting to ask.)

Chloé nodded. “Great. Oops, I gotta go, I think Alix is calling me!” Noting that Alix was nowhere in sight and Chloé’s phone was buried deep inside her bag, Marinette cursed. _Not so great at acting, though_ . “Catch you all later!” A gleam flashed through her beaming eyes, and Marinette suddenly found herself wishing that Chloé had just stayed flirting with Nathaniel or whatever she had been doing before she had decided to wander over. Her suspicions were proven right when the spoiled brat expertly stuck her white Chloé flats ( _How ironic_ , the blackette thought flatly) in front of her victim, shooting Alya a wink. The traitor shot back two thumbs up.

“Wait, Chloé, don’t—”

Smirking, the little bitch “tripped” and “accidentally” sent Marinette propelling towards a certain blond. _Forget saviour, she’s the literal incarnation of the she-devil_ _!_ The girl wobbled on her feet, before standing upright, just barely missing Chloé’s target. Eyes narrowed, she mouthed, _You are so dead_.

Chloé gave her an innocent shrug and flounced off, leaving a fuming Marinette with an annoying Adrien and a scheming Alya. Adrien cleared his throat. “Did you just fall for me—”

“Yeah, no. Bye. I’m done.” She turned and stomped away from one confused model and her cackling best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi adrien has been in school longer than in the show which is why the umbrella scene never happened. also sorry for all of the mistakes it's been a while since i've written :/


End file.
